warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Giants
The Storm Giants are a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter of Space Marines created during the 26th Founding in 738.M41. Their origins remain unknown, though many suspect that they are a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders of Nocturne. The Storm Giants are primarily a Fleet-based Chapter, preferring to meet any threats to the Imperium of Mankind on their own terms. They also do not want to be tied down to any one world, having to defend a fortress-monastery in case they are ever attacked, as has happened to to many other Space Marine Chapters. As a Fleet-based Chapter, the Storm Giants can stay mobile while avoiding those that would bring ill fortune upon their Chapter. Chapter History The Storm Giants are a formidable Space Marine Chapter founded during the 26th Founding in 738.M41. Notable Campaigns *'Second Purging of Lastrati (543.M36)' — During the so-called Second Purging of Lastrati, the Storm Giants' 1st Company is sent to support Marshal Gervhart and his Black Templars as they purge the planet of Lastrati upon discovering the purity cult, called the Divine Army, had turned to blood rituals in worship of the Blood God Khorne. As this event occurred before the Storm Giants' Founding, the Imperial records are either in error as to which Chapter participated in the event or the Storm Giants are an older Chapter than the records of the Administratum suggest. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - The Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka lead the third invasion of the Segmentum Solar Hive World of Armageddon in 998.M41 during what became known as the Third War for Armageddon. The Storm Giants sent 5 companies in support of the defending Imperial forces on Armageddon. They were involved in the Siege of Tempestora Hive, fighting alongside the Blood Angels, White Scars, Marines Malevolent, and the Salamanders Space Marine Chapters. Chapter Organisation The Storm Giants are primarily organised in accordance with the tenets of the Codex Astartes. Since they are a Fleet-based Chapter they recruit from many different worlds across the Imperium. Neophytes from the same worlds are split up into different squads and companies when elevated to the rank of full Battle-Brother, so as to break up social and tribal connections. This helps them develop strong loyalties to all the Battle-Brothers of the Chapter rather than to just those Astartes from their own homeworlds. Chapter Combat Doctrine Being a Codex-compliant Chapter, the Storm Giants can adapt to any circumstance that may occur on the battlefield. Planetary assaults are the type of combat that they tend to favour, and the Chapter shows a predilection for siege warfare when the need arises. The Chapter is also adept at using infiltration and deep strike units (primarily employing Drop Pods) to finish off an enemy, and they have a higher proportion of Scout Marines in the Chapter than is usual as a result. The Storm Giants also prefer to use Assault Bikes to insert Scout Bike Squads into enemy territory so that they can gather intelligence for the Chapter. Chapter Beliefs The Storm Giants believe that the Emperor represents the the pinnacle of what is possible for Mankind. They place absolute faith and their ultimate trust in him and his nearly omnipotent abilities, though like most Astartes they do not worship him as a God as the Imperial Creed does. Though the Chapter is unsure of which Primarch they are descended from, they look to each Loyalist Primarch as a great warrior and model for Astartes action; each one has his own unique combat style and influence upon the Space Marine way of making war. Unlike some of the more haughty Chapters, the Storm Giants do not look down upon the Imperial Guard; instead the Chapter views the Guardsmen as an essential component in the security of the Imperium. The Chapter does not view the Imperial Guard as composed of dispensable cannon fodder nor do they look down upon "normal" humans as beneath them, for they hold that every human being has his or her rightful place within the Imperium of Man. This compassionate outlook is another reason that many scholars believe that the Storm Giants are actually a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders. Chapter Appearance Physical Appearance The Storm Giants have long been suspected of being a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders due to their similar, larger-than-normal physiques and tendency to develop ebony skin due to a mutation in the DNA of the Chapter's Melanochrome gene-seed organ, a flaw that is only known to effect the gene-seed of the Salamanders. Chapter Colours The Storm Giants wear copper or tan-coloured Power Armour, including trim, with a red Aquila on the chest plate. Chapter Badge The Storm Giants' Chapter badge is a stylised red thunderbolt, pointing upwards. Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition), p. 18 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'' , pp. 74, 181 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'' *''White Dwarf'' 249 (UK), "Index Astartes - Emperor's Shield" Gallery File:Storm_Giants_Marine.png|Storm Giants Tactical Marine Storm Giants Vindicator.jpg|Storm Giants' Vindicator Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders